Yesterday
by victoryeverlark
Summary: 'My name is Primrose, like the flower. Last name: Everdeen. Norris Town, Pennsylvania, I was fourteen, when I was murdered on December 6, 2001.' Her family and her sister try to find what happened with the help of a kind blue eyed detective. AU, inspired by The Lovely Bones.


**Hiiiiii, it's Gloria and I'm back! I've been busy with school and twitter and I don't know if I'm gonna continue or delete the other fanfiction I was writing, I forgot where I was going to go with it so I kind of decided to start with a new one, SORRY.**

**Ok so this one is inspired by my favourite movie: The Lovely Bones, which makes me cry every fucking time. It's gonna be EVERLARK af obviously, and sad and just ugh. So, in this story, Primrose Everdeen is 14 years old. She gets murdered, Peeta Mellark is the detective, Katniss Everdeen is 17 year old and Prim's sister, obviously.**

**Also, going to borrow some quotes from the book. Just so you know. **

**-SOUNDTRACK SONG TO LISTEN WHILE READING THIS STORY, which will make you cry and make it more emotional to read, if you want: **

**(copy on YouTube) Brian Eno - 8m1 Extended (The Lovely Bones) **

Nobody notices when we leave.

I mean, the moment when we really choose to go. At best you might feel a whisper, the wave of a whisper, undulating down.

I was here for a moment and then.. I was gone.

When I was alive, I was a happy, loving person. Just like my sister, Katniss. We weren't like most sisters, we were different. We had the most perfect bond. We had too many things to do, to achieve, together. Many plans, speeches that have remained incomplete forever. Everything now gone. Destroyed. We had decided that when we'd grow up, I'd be a painter, and she'd be a singer. She had the most beautiful voice, and when she'd sing, even the birds would stop to listen. We'd have a big, beautiful house full of paintings. Maybe one day, we'd both get married, we'd have children running around the house. She'd become a famous singer, she'd travel, enjoy the beauty of the world and I would be at her side, supporting her. Supporting each other. That's how it's always been. We'd grow old... together. We weren't those people, those unlucky people to whom bad things happen.

You read, hear... stuff on television, of adults, children getting raped, murdered and you'd freak out, you wouldn't sleep at night.. but then you'd calm down a little. Because you'd know that out of all these people in the world, you could never be the one. It could never happen to you. So many times, my sister would see my discomfort, my fear and tell me that I would live a long and a happy life because I was so good, so caring, so gentle. I didn't know back then, that both me and my sister were wrong.

My name is Primrose, like the flower. Last name: Everdeen. Norris Town, Pennsylvania, I was fourteen, when I was murdered by my neighbor, in a room he had built under the earth, on December 6, 2001.

That day, it was snowing so I took a shortcut through the cornfield. I lived in a small city where everybody just kind of knew everybody and the weather was hot most of the time, I liked and appreciated pretty things like snow, it seemed like magic to me.

It was almost dark and I liked how the snow was falling so lightly, like a flurry of small hands. My whole face was freezing and I had started jumping around, happy and giggling, sticking my tongue out trying to catch snowflakes on it.

If I hadn't been so distracted I would've noticed someone was a few feet away from me, following me. I turned around, narrowing my eyes as soon as I took in the figure.

There was standing Mr. Crane, the new neighbor.

''Um, hi'' I said, politely.

''Hey, hey little girl. Wait, you're the youngest Everdeen girl, aren't you?'' he asked, with a grin on his face. I wasn't surpirsed he already knew me and my family.

''Yes, I am.''

''Oh hey! I know you, I'm the new neighbor and I had the pleasure of meeting your parents and I think your older sister just a few days ago. Such a lovely family. Since you're here... would you help me with something?'' he continued before I could answer ''Let's go. We'll be quick. I would like an opinion. I've built something back here.'' He said.

''It's nice to meet you but I.. I'm sort of cold, Mr. Crane.'' I said ''My parents are waiting for me, I didn't tell them I was coming home so late, I don't wanna make them worry.''

He said it would only take a minute, I was already late and curiosity was getting the best of me, so I followed him a little farther into the cornfield, where fewer stalks were broken off because no one used it as a shortcut to the junior high.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to me. ''I made a little hiding place for you guys, a place where you can meet up and have a little fun? this place here is really pretty, isn't it? Especially in the summer. Wanna be the first to see?''

''Yes! Sure'' I said, getting excited and curious. However, I was aware that he was looking at me strangely. I'd had older men look at me that way since I'd lost my baby fat, but they usually didn't lose their marbles over me when I was wearing my royal blue parka and yellow elephant bell-bottoms. His glasses were small and round with gold frames, and his eyes looked out over them and at me.

I started looking around, but when I didn't see anything my forehead creased into a frown, lips tightly pressed together.

''I don't see anything, Mr Crane.''

''You sure?'' He said, looking at me for a few seconds smiling, before he squatted down and knocked against the ground.

''Oh my god! What's that?'' I asked, when I realized there were some lights coming from underneath. _How did he make a room under the earth in only a few days? _I thought. I had passed from here many times with my friends, however, none of us had noticed this.

''Why don't you come inside and see? Don't be scared, this is like a wooden door. It keeps the entrance from collapsing. Other than that it's all made out of earth.'' Mr. Crane explained.

It was awkward to get into, that much he admitted once we were both inside the hole. But I was so amazed by how he had made a chimney that would draw smoke out if he ever chose to build a fire that the awkwardness of getting in and out of the hole wasn't even on my mind.

Even then when I was still alive, I had noticed the room was small, way too small for a place where people were supposed to meet up, like he had told me. I don't think I believed this even then. I thought he was lying, but I thought it was a pitiful lie. I imagined he was lonely. We had read about men like him in health class. Men who never married and ate frozen meals every night and were so afraid of rejection that they didn't even own pets. I felt sorry for him. I wish I hadn't been so stupid.

There was food, a few drinks, and some toys and paintings on the walls. I still can see everything. It looked like a room made for young children. There was a mirror on the shelf, a razor and shaving cream. I thought that was odd. Wouldn't he do that at home? But I guess I figured that a man who had a perfectly good split-level and then built an underground room only half a mile away had to be kind of loo-loo.

However, I liked the room, and how it was so warm, and I wanted to know how he had built it, what the mechanics of the thing were and where he'd learned to do something like that. By the end of the day, he had already destroyed everything, including my life.

''Want something to drink?'' he asked, as we took a seat.

''Sure, I'll have a coke, thank you.'' I accepted.

''So what's your name?'' he asked.

Behind his head, I could see there was a small window. Outside it was getting so dark you couldn't see anything anymore, and I was starting to get scared and awkward, but I tried not to let it show.

''I'm P-Primrose.''

''Primrose, like the flower, right? Such a pretty name, just like you. Do you have a boyfriend?''

''Ye... I mean, no.'' I didn't really know the answer either, just the day before, I was with my sister's bestfriend's brother, Rory. I had known him since I was born, but yesterday he had kissed me, telling me he liked me, when Katniss and his bestfriend Gale had gone hunting, and we were left alone in the Meadow to play with the snow in the morning, since there was no school. I liked him, he liked me, but I guess I'll never experience anything like that again. Mr. Crane ruined a lot of things. When I was alive, I never hated anyone. But now, hate was all that I had.

I swallowed the rest of my Coke, which was a lot, and said as politely as I could ''I got to go, Mr. Crane. Thank you for the drink, this is a cool place, but I have to go."

''Who said you could go? Sit down, be a good girl.''

''Mr. Crane, please I really need to go. My mom will be mad.''

''Your parents will thank me. You're not leaving.'' He said, calmy, still looking at me.

As soon as he said those words, I stood up, and ran trying to reach the stairs as fast as I could. I made it just in time to open the wooden door that I noticed was stuck, as soon as I opened it I started screaming, but no one was there to hear my screams. I wasn't fast enough, because in less than five seconds, he was there already, grabbing my hips with his hands, before he shoved me and I hit the cold hard ground. If he wasn't gonna kill me, then I was pretty sure I was going to have a broken back and a few broken bones.

''Don't, Mr. Crane.'' I managed, as he got on top of me. The smell of sweat and cologne utterly attacking my nostrils and I kept saying that one word a lot. ''Don't.'' And I said ''please'' a lot too. Clove, the girl I met after I died, told me that almost everyone begged ''please'' before dying.

''Shut up, Primrose, be a quiet and a good girl'' he said. I kept screaming, and crying. Sometimes I combined the words. ''Please don't'' or ''Don't please.'' It was like insisting that a key works when it doesn't or yelling ''I've got it, I've got it'' as a softball goes sailing over you into the stands.

I was so scared, uncontrollable sobs started escaping from my lips. Eventually, he got tired of my screaming and crying, so he took the pompom hat that I was wearing and shoved it in my mouth, gagging me with it. I was so scared, but I knew he was going to kill me. I did not realize then that I was an animal already dying.

He made me lie still underneath him and listen to the beating of his heart and the beating of mine. How mine skipped like a rabbit, and how his thudded, a hammer against cloth. Every part of our bodies was touching.

Suddenly, his movements stopped. He moved his arm and grabbed the razor.

Unsheathed, it smiled at me, curving up in a grin.

"Tell me you love me," he said.

Gently, I did. The end came anyway.

* * *

Suddenly, I was back in the Meadow, but this time it was different, it looked both amazing and strane and unreal at the same time. I tried running, running home. Nothing was there, no one was there. I was alone, and afraid. My mind confused.

A few days later, I met a girl who became my roommate and my bestfriend here. Her name is Clove. She's my age and she died, killed by the same man that killed me.

So it began.

Clove told me that this was not heaven, I wasn't there yet. She said that there was a wide, wide heaven beyond everything we knew; where there was no cornfield, no memories, no grave... but I wasn't looking beyond yet, I was still looking back.

''Prim, you're dead. You have to let go.'' she had told me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home to my mother, to my father.. to my sister... but I couldn't.

I began to see things in a way that let me hold the world without me in it. I was here, but not there at the same time. And I was there when everything happened.

When my mother locked herself in the room and never came out, she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't move. Sometimes she would drink, and she would just allow herself to cry and feel. She wouldn't touch my stuff, or go into my room. She would snap and scream when anyone like my grandma, my dad, my sister tried to go into my room or even passed near it. She was so weak, so broken. She couldn't handle it.

I was there when my father started taking phone calls on December ninth. He gave the police my blood type, had to describe the lightness of my skin. They asked him if I had any identifying features. He began to describe my face in detail, getting lost in it, the bad news only came after two years.

''Mr. Everdeen, we have found something... '' the detective Mellark said.

''So yo-you found something, right? Which means that she was there, which means that she could be alive, right?'' he said, his voice was trembling. Like he was scared of what he was saying.

''She could.. that's a possibility. However, nothing is ever certain, Mr. Everdeen.''

It broke my heart when Katniss entered the room and gasped, crying softly as soon as she made eye contact with the Detective. Probably because we look alike. He's a handsome man, blonde hair and blue eyes like me. We even look like siblings.

Suddenly, she snapped at him. ''She's dead, isn't she? Just tell us the truth! _I_ want the truth, I want to know if my sister is dead or not, just tell us what you found, this is your job!'' It was so weird to see my sister act like this. she was such a happy, calm, nice girl.. that is, until I disappeared. She doesn't have many friends in school anymore, she really doesn't talk to anybody, except Gale and maybe Rory at times. Every day, I wish she'd let me go. That she'd open herself, maybe get in a relationship to distract her from the pain and that would lead her to happiness, it would be good for her. To try and live a happy life, without me in it. It hurts, but she's still so young and I don't want her to spend all of her life like this. Dwelling on memories, pain and grief.

''Katniss.'' my father said.

''I repeat, nothing is ever certain, Ka.. Miss Everdeen. I'm sorry. But I can tell you we've found a personal item that we believe to be Prim's.'' he said, as he held up the evidence bag with my hat inside, something broke in her. The fine wall of leaden crystal that had protected her heart – somehow numbed her into disbelief – shattered.

''The pompom hat.'' She whispered.

''We've tested the fibers'' Detective Mellark said. ''It appears whoever accosted Primrose used this during the crime.''

''What?'' both my father and Katniss asked.

''As a way to keep her quiet. It is covered with saliva.'' the uniformed officer, who had been silent until now, volunteered. ''Whoever did this, before he killed her, he gagged her with it.''

Detective Mellark put his hand on top of my sister's, squeezing gently, in a reassuring way.

She took it away with violence. ''There is no body, you don't know if she's dead or not! There's a possibility.. she could be out there, alive, right now! He just said that nothing is ever certain!'' she says, pointing one finger at the Detective.

''I'm so, so sorry, but with the amount of blood we've found, and the violence I'm afraid it implies, as well as other material evidence we've discussed, we must work with the assumption that your sister has been killed. We'll be working with this as a murder investigation from this point out. I'm very sorry. But I can assure you we'll be working hard on this case, this isn't something that happens every day.'' The detective said as he stood up, looking down at my sister with a frown, then nodding at my father.

''I'll call as soon as I have news. Have a night evening.''


End file.
